1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to voicemail greetings and, more particularly, to creation and assignment of voicemail greetings for callers to communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, wireless service providers provide voicemail services to their wireless subscribers using mobile phones. When a caller to a mobile phone is directed to voicemail, the user receives whatever voicemail greeting has been configured for the particular mobile phone. The user of the mobile phone can record a new voicemail message, such as a vacation message when they will be away from their phone for some time. Unfortunately, however, neither mobile phones nor wireless service providers enable users of mobile phones to efficiently manage multiple voicemail greetings.